earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalren
=Physical Description= Kalren is renowned for wearing a white robe. He carries a Bishop's staff with a peculiar blue center, and a priest's hat made of mourning cloth. The formation of his body is nearly too middial to comment, although more feminine than most men. He has an overall slender structure. Recently, however, he has taken on the garb of a peasant, due to conflicts within the Cathedral. It is most closely akin to a servant's uniform. =Personality= Kalren is your traditional Romantic. Very sensitive and emotional to a nearly dangerous point, Kalren believes that no one but himself and whoever he's chosen to attach himself to has much common sense at all. He says dramatic lines, and acts the hero. His usage of superfluous words, along with his odd sense of Romanticism, end up making every sense of the word "large" applied to him, from wealth, to importance (or, he feels important), his bombastic touch to his voice, his sympathy to the weak, and his boasting can be exemplified. He holds true that emotions cloud judgment, and erases as many unnecessary emotions as he can, from hunger to the need to "vent" feelings. Also, Kalren is your classic "social conservative," and strikingly racist. Although he is improving, his tolerance level for night elves is particularly low. This can lead to many amusing interactions, since he views high elves as gods in the flesh, and orcs as a blight upon the face of Azeroth. He's gentle-hearted in nature, though, to those he can stand the existence of, and practices chivalry and the Three Virtues to their core. =History= Kalren has all of his family intact, but his family lost track of where his brother went, and his sister went off to marry someone they disapproved of. He began as a vintner, until converting over to a scribe, and later became a man of the cloth. He went through an emotional trauma, and even fell to the Shadow for a brief period. He turned back to the Light, and worked for the Cathedral as a Brother. Once he arrived back, he was furious after he fell in love with a Cieleigh and engaged her, but she died of an unknown disease. Founding a gang named the "Blood Fists" (after the ruthlessness of the Blood Fist group and guild), Kalren found himself the head of the second RRS (Red Raptor Syndicate). He eventually fled from it and studied lost manuscripts with the Templars of Light instead. Afterward, he was conscripted into various positions in Ordo Hereticus, Tagma Kruptos, The Scarlet Battalion, and The Luminous Blade, mainly serving posts similar to an Inquisitor. He learned at The Academy for a while, and took up the uniform of the guard once, until he signed up for the Crimson Hounds Brigade. He stayed with them briefly, until he swore an oath against killing, then against protecting himself physically. He became inspired emotionally, being the proactive and founding the Servants of the Light, his personal monastery where he and his brethren can spread goodness across the world. That disbanded after a time, and he joined the Templars of the Rose, a similar guild with similar ideas. He was taken out of the Templars after he was suspected of plotting to murder their second-in-command, and arrested under the charges of: possession of plagued items, carrier of the plague, conspiracy to murder, and perjury. He was fined for the first and last charges, but not before joining House Nightstone as the house healer and a magic adviser. However, he was removed due to his legal issues. He had been arrested yet again, accused of aiding and abetting the insane warlock Adamis, producing the Plague without a warrant, kidnapping Dredmora, and stealing the corpse of Hypolyta. He was declared innocent on all charges. =Quotes= "Never trust an elf!" "These guards, trying to steal my hard-earned copper." "Ah... ah. Yes! Of course! Yes! It shall be done, my Lady. My Lady is absolutely correct." "The Light is what nurtures and grows the world. The Shadow can only destroy." "Paladins... they manage to make me work wherever they go." "No, not that, Mother!" "Give me back my hat, you!" "Elune? Hah! Children's tales!"